dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Horn Fight
Power Rangers Horn Fight '''is the Gamepad's translation of '''Thunderyo's thirtieth season of Super Sentai. This season is themed around kickboxing and horned animals. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number: 30 Original airing: 2002 Super Hero Time Partner: Kamen Rider Fury Previous: Power Rangers Desert Heroes Next: Power Rangers Sacred Skies Synopsis Five humans are excited to go to summer camp. Thanks to an accident, they end up entering a much more important camp called Camp Brawl. They are entered into the Animal Trials, a competition where animal aliens battle it out for valuable resources in their camp. They don't stand a chance, until their counseler gives them a fighting chance. They will survive the summer as the Power Rangers HORN FIGHT! Rangers Main: Horn Fight Rangers * Ivory Mason Ivory is the Blazing Red Ranger. He is brave.His zords are the Red Addax and the Buffalo. * Augustine Olson Augustine is the Surging Blue Ranger. He is flexible. His zords are the Blue Wildebeest and the Azure Rhino. * Jasmine Long Jasmine is the Speedy Yellow Ranger. She is swift. Her zords are the Yellow Gazelle and the Orange Giraffe. * Huey Hill Huey is the Vigourous Black Ranger. He is witty. His zords are the Black Antelope and the Green Moose. * Holly Owens Holly is the Bouncing Pink Ranger. She is lovable. Her zord is the Springbok. Her actress would be Vanessa Morgan. * Berry Knight Berry is the Shining Silver Ranger. He was captured by the Predator House and was going to be their champion. Luckily, the team saved Berry and convinced him to join their them. His zord is the Silver Pegasus. Allies * Saigaia Saigaia is the camp counseler for the Human House. He helps the team get through the Animal Trials. It is revealed that he is actually a human who was mutated by the Animal Orb. The rangers were brought to the camp so they could save Saigaia's children. The Daily Brawls were training sessions in disquise. Villains * Oryxuss Oryxuss is the leader of the traitorous Predator House. He is actually Saigaia's son, who ran off into the woods and was transformed along with his sister by the Animal Orb. He plots his revenge against the camp for his humiliating losses. He is based on a Oryx. * Wolfury Wolfury is faced for the first time in the first episode. After that, he takes revenge by joining the Predator House and preparing to use his skills to destroy the Animal Alliance. * Arachio Arachio is the manipulative member of the Predator House and the sister of Oryxuss. She lurks in the shadows, pulling strings of the camp behind the scenes. It is revealed that she is Saigaia's daughter, transformed by her brother when he found the Animal Orb. * Training Brunts Training Brunts belong to every House and assist contentants in each Daily Duel. They are based on training dummies. Houses Reptile House(Green): * Lizard Scale(Lizard) * Shellhead(Turtle) He has a powerful shell that can block most attacks. * Rainbow Tail(Chameleon) This chameleon is a stunningly beautiful monster. She has a long tongue, invisability, and wall climbing. She has a French accent. * Sharp Fang(King Cobra) This cobra is unjust and Her power is a venomous bite. Oceanic House(Blue): * Chomp Jaw(Great White Shark) He has a strong bite. He has a pirate accent. * Octorad(Octopus) He is able to grab things and hold on tight. He also has ink spray that can blind enemies. * Blowhole(Dolphin) * Crabcake(Horseshoe Crab) Bird House(Cyan): * Patriot(Bald Eagle) He has a soldier accent. * Beaker(Crow) Beaker is a scientific genious. * Owl Play(Owl) She doesn't like to follow rules. * (Peacock) Insects House(Orange): * Beetle Blast(Beetle) Beetle Blast is a master of firearms. * (Dragonfly) * Honeycomb(Bumblebee) * (Praying Mantis) Arctic House(White): * Wolfury(Wolf) * (Walrus) * (Emporer Penguin) * (Polar Bear) Big Cat House(Yellow): * (Jaguar) * (Bengal Tiger) * (Cheetah) * (Serval) Arsenal Skull Bracelet Morph Call:"Let's Rumble!" Winged Phone Morph Call:"The Legend Rises!" Ibex Blaster(Team Attack) Judo Mode(Upgrade) Morph Call:"Go! JU-DO!" Stampede Mode(Battlizer) Morph Call:"I Call Forth the Stampede!" Megazords * Battle Royale Megazord ** Pasture Megazord(Climactic Combo) ** Sky Battle Megazord(Cloud Drill) ** Buffalo Megazord(Herd Hussle) Episodes # Signum Pugnae # Flag Day # War On Bugs # Trail Mix-Up # Just Dance # Wish Upon A Star # Bash at the Beach # Garden of Eatin' # Swiss Arrow # King of the Wing # Morphin League Baseball # Campfire Tales # Rock Em Sock Em Robots # Judo Rules # Enter the Ninja # Stack Buffalo # Secret of the Camp # Pugnare Ad Digitum Toushi Sentai Tsunoranger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/39238274/Toushi-Sentai-TSUNORANGER Notes * In the sentai, the Silver Ranger was called TsunoLegend.